User blog:CC-4294967296/Guess the object (Round 1 - 2015)
TRADITION RULE #1: The first user who asks a question must ask the question “Can you sit on it?” Just a tradition. If the first user doesn’t, I will not be able to answer any questions until a user asks that question. Yes, you are allowed to ask as many questions as you want, AS LONG AS IT IS SPECIFIC. So, that aside, let the game begin! TRADITION RULE #2: The only one question that you may not ask is, “What is the object?” Asked Questions and answers #Can you sit on it? #Does it have any relation to V? #Is it Wildoneshelper? - it's not an user on this wiki. #Is it in any way shape or form related to a video game? #Does it relate to Candy Crush? If so, you can use this wiki to find this object. #Is it a sharp object? #Can you find the object in a classroom? #Does it have any relation to wiki events? #Is it a big brown tabby cat called Richard? #Is it edible? #Can it melt? #Is it toxic? #Is it/Was it alive? #Is it V? #Is it a country? #Is it taller than 200 meters? #Is it an animal (I don't think it's an object) ? #Is it a tree or other vegetation? #Is it a fungus? #Is it a bacteria? #Is it a virus? #Is it a single-celled organism? #Is it a plant? #Is it a cartoon character? Was it found in Asia? #Is it a building or a famous road? #Is it useful to everyday life? - It's useful for your mentally. #Is it our brain? #Psychologist? Chuck Norris? #Is it shorter than 5 meters? #Is it as tiny as a plankton? #Is it an ant? #Is it a famous singer? #Is it the size of a human or smaller/taller? It's a human #Is he American (USA)? Is he British? Is he Canadian? Is he Australian? Is he Swedish? Is he European? He/She was born in USA #Are they a scientist? #Ariana Grande? #Are they a modern singer? Has one of their songs been in the top 40 within the past 10 years? Is it male, female, or other? They're a modern singer. One of their songs has been in the top 40 within the past 10 years. Female. #Is it Tiffany Gardinia? Katy Perry? Is she in a band? #Is the singer already dead? #Is she still performing as of today? #Rihanna? Beyonce? Lady Gaga? Uh, Sia? #Britney Spears? Taylor Swift? #Anna Kendrick? Idina Menzel? Rihanna? #Spice Girls? #Amy Lee? Christina Aguilera? Miley Cyrus? #Whitney Houston? Celine Dion? #Is she/the singer have been in a concert? #Nicki Minaj? #Christina Perri? Hayley Williams? Christina Grimmie? Avril Lavigne? #Selena Gomez? #Rebecca Black? #Lady Gaga? Ellie Goulding? #Has she released a single this year? The latest single was released on April 7. #Is it a male? Is it a female? Female. #Hilary Duff? Hilary Erhard Duff (born September 28, 1987) is an American actress and singer. The latest single is Spark, was released on April 7, 2015. Breathe In. Breathe Out. is a new album of her, will be released on June 12, 2015. And, congrats Fzs1904! He will be hosted the next round! Category:Blog posts